


Is He Shirtless?

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Kudos: 2





	Is He Shirtless?

Seraphina lounged back in her windowseat, sipping her tea from her mug. She glanced over the edge, hiding her smile as she watched the man work on the house across the street. She hummed softly, shifting in her seat.

She glanced up and smiled politely at Knock Out as he walked to her. "Wanna join the show?"

Knock Out raised an eyebrow, leaning around to peek past the curtain. He blinked at the shirtless man. "Oh."

Seraphina giggled softly, smiling widely. "Uh huh."

Knock Out shifted to lean aginst the wall, peeking past the curtain to stay hidden. "There are work shirts perfectly intended to get dirty."

She hummed softly, relaxing at the cool breeze. "Yes, but this is a nice view."

Knock Out hummed softly, resting his hip against the wall as they watched the man work. She finished her mug and set it down, settling down in her spot. He smiled slightly, watching the crew work.

Alice tilted her as she walked past, looking out the window. "Oh, wow. Hey, is he shirtless?"

Now, Alice didn't have much volume control of her voice. Which meant she often spoke too softly or too loudly. It was merely a part of her.

And this was one of the occasions that she spoke too loudly, causing the construction crew across the street to hear her through the open window.

Knock Out turned as red as his hair, quickly moving back as the man waved, a wide grin on his face. Seraphina laughed and waved when the man waved at her. Alice flushed nd quickly scurried away, Knock Out following her.

Seraphina giggled and the man winked at her, turning back to his work as someone slapped his shoulder. She smiled and grabbed her empty mug, hopping off her seat. She'd enjoy more of that view later.


End file.
